marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Robbins
| image = | aliases = Franklin Robbins | gender = | roles = Writer; Penciler; Inker; Cover artist | dob = September 9th, 1917 | dod = November 28th, 1994 | pob = | pod = | works = Adventure Into Fear Dracula Lives! Ghost Rider Legion of Monsters Marvel Chillers Marvel Premiere Morbius Revisited Original Ghost Rider Tomb of Dracula | 1st = }} Frank Robbins was a comic book illustrator born on September 9th, 1917. His work has been featured prominently in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics and DC Comics, many of which were published during the 1970s and early 1980s. Some of the horror-themed comic titles that Frank worked on include Adventure Into Fear, Dracula Lives!, Ghost Rider, Legion of Monsters, Tomb of Dracula and Werewolf by Night. For Marvel, Frank was best known for his work on the Invaders comic strip, which was published from October, 1975 to September, 1979. Frank was the regular series artist beginning with issue #1 up until issue #28. He provided cover art illustrations on issues #28 and #34. The Invaders was a significant title in the realm of horror for it introduced the character of Baron Blood, an aristocratic vampire who debuted in the 7th issue of the series. Baron Blood made several recurring appearances and proved to be one of the Invaders' most enduring adversaries. For DC Comics, Frank was a pivotal creator in the Batman franchise, writing plotlines for over 70 issues of both Batman and the companion title Detective Comics. Frank was responsible for creating the character of Man-Bat - a tortured scientist who accidentally transformed himself into a werebat creature that stalked the skies of Gotham City. Man-Bat was introduced in Detective Comics #400 and proved to be an extremely popular antagonist, eventually spreading out into several eponymous comic book miniseries projects. By the late 1980s, Frank Robbins was largely retired. Frank passed away on November 28th, 1994 at the age of 77. Body of work As penciler * Adventure Into Fear #25 * Adventure Into Fear #26 * Adventure Into Fear #27 * Adventure Into Fear #28 * Adventure Into Fear #31 * Dracula Lives! #9 * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 4 * Essential Werewolf by Night, Volume 2 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #12 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #17 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #18 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #19 * Ghost Rider Team-Up (HC) * Legion of Monsters (HC) * Invaders, Volume 1 #7 * Invaders, Volume 1 #8 * Invaders, Volume 1 #9 * Invaders, Volume 1 #11 * Invaders, Volume 1 #12 * Marvel Chillers #4 * Marvel Premiere #28 * Morbius Revisited #1 * Morbius Revisited #2 * Morbius Revisited #5 * Original Ghost Rider #20 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #2 As cover artist * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #31 Notes & Trivia * Frank Robbins and fellow artist Jack Kirby were both born in 1917 and died in 1994. See also External Links * Frank Robbins at MDP * Frank Robbins at DCDP * Frank Robbins at Wikipedia * Frank Robbins at the Horror House * Frank Robbins at Comic Vine * Frank Robbins at Art & Artifice * Frank Robbins at Comicbookdb.com * Frank Robbins at the Bronze Age of Blogs * Frank Robbins at the Grand Comics Database References ---- Category:1917 creator births Category:1994 creator deaths